


The Beast's Lament: Dear Wirt,

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Depressive Undertones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, The Beast's POV, character introspective, denial of affection, pretty creepy, the Beast's POV but it's his views on Wirt, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Basically, an insight to the Beast's mind. (?) Kind of.I honestly have no clue how to describe this, you'll just have to read it to get it..?





	The Beast's Lament: Dear Wirt,

**Author's Note:**

> You can look at this, as if the Beast wrote a poem about Wirt? But is like super tsundere and refuses to admit his feelings. Imagine this fic is his poem??
> 
> That's an even worse description and makes this sound humourous. This is actually super dark.
> 
> But yes, when the Beast says 'you', he's speaking about Wirt.

 It's of this, you came into my woods. I've suffered my lot, as you too shall burn in my flame. My light, the life source, takes from your essence. You fuel my fire. We both are burned, but seeing your ash makes mine engulfed with perseverance. Persistence is perishable, but you'll not be my first. You are the bark to my tree, the scent of fear in my presence. I am here to lead, perceive the ends of your fleeting life that is to be consumed within me, and as to one with the soil- power. You... Are not different. You are nothing more than a tool at my disposal, my own personal gasoline.

 

  
_I'll drown in your fuel._

_I'll drown in your smoke._

 

  
You're not as my other trees. I do not view you as such. You will never be special in my eyes, though my eyes see every flicker in your lights.

 

  
_I'll have you in my forest._

_And you will become one in my collection._

  
Even though you are a charm, a gem with no gleam, you've lost your spark, your will to live. I must admit, I love your suffering.

 

  
_Your death is only the beginning to me._

_Your life is the death of me._

_But I need you._

 

  
And you will always be mine. I'll keep your soul close. It'll be one of the many inside my skin, giving me my own personal fuel of your soul's making.

 

  
_You are not special._

_You were not special._

_You will never be special._

 

  
You've left the unknown, the bleak memories that resented your wishes to die but I'll be with you forever. I'll creep in when you sleep and watch behind your eyelids, for I will be inside your mind. You'll never leave my side, and I, yours. I may use you but you'll always have a part of me residing inside you.

 

  
_I am no Beast._

_I am no parasite._

 

  
I am suffering with your suffering. I'll never admit, I want you to hurt as I have. You would not understand: You are mortal- I could never be. You were designed, designated to become one with me. You are my useless, crinkled and shattered leaf, whereas I'm the snow falling around you; the harsh, howling wind that encloses your body in the cold night. We were meant to meet. We were meant to suffer.

 

  
**_I will have you in my forest._ **

**_I need you._ **

 

  
If I lied, I would not tell. If I fabricated, I dare not say; for your ears have never trusted me. Your eyes have never seen me. My likening is to hide in the bleakness that loathes human eyes and my true form is the darkness that surrounds your body, soul, and mind. A blank space between revelation and recognition. I surround you.

 

  
_I'm bigger than your body._

_I'm larger than your mind._

 

  
We don't have to indulge in senseless nonsense, for you might be one to actually see everything for what it's worth- your lost hope that not only shines dully in your eyes but also screams through every aspect of your presence; your fears that no longer scare you. I am the highest tier of fear that you'll see, but your discomfort is lessened when you realise I'm nothing more than what you've let yourself become. And it comes back to you-

 

  
_You are a lit fire that I want to burn me._

_You are the hand to my lantern._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's really depressive and dark, but I hope it was a good read? :'3


End file.
